Kensei Zoukyou
by Kensei Kontan
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Jiraiya experiment on power enhancers, but something goes wrong, terribly wrong. Co-authored by Ymere.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was not one someone anyone should bother, but here was some Chunin idiot, by the name of Izumo, banging on his door shouting about how he has something important to tell Naruto. He had half a heart to rip out the man's heart for lying. Another pet peeve of Naruto do not lie be honest even if you hate the person you are talking to you do not lie when it can be helped. He didn't like to be disturbed that was obvious to everyone in the village and they usually did not bother him. As long as he did not bother them they could pretend like he does not exist and be happier for it. He no longer wore the orange jumpsuit. He was done playing the fool for the idiots who live in Konoha so he would no longer dress like one. In its place he now wore black ANBU pants and a white blank shirt with an unzipped tight gray hoodie over top of the whole ensemble. Naruto had found out what the Uzumaki bloodline was through shear accident he was playing around with Shika and Shika made a face which Naruto mocked and then his own face shifted to match Shikamaru's. While it was not the most epic or world ending of bloodlines it could be useful. He could do a true henge, transforming and changing his body shape, size, and weight. The bloodline even enables his clothes to change, probably because they were made out of once living beings. The true power lies in the ability to go anywhere be anyone so long as he had observed them long enough. Again not overtly powerful but not useless either.

Now this idiot Izumo had told the sorriest excuse of a lie ever, but it could be useful to see where he was going with this. Naruto was told to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a single technique from it in doing so he would be promoted to Gennin. This was something he could definitely do. Naruto had been planning to leave the village as he couldn't become a shinobi thanks to the sabotage of the academy. The fools had tried to hold him back. He had failed three times thanks to them. He had no further ties to this village, ever since Hiruzen Sarutobi died, well he did have one, but she would follow him anywhere, her name was Anko Mitarashi. He had been dating her for a short time now, and she was loyal to him over Konoha because of all the shit that Konoha had tried to pull with her. She knew that Kurenai, Shikamaru's wife would follow her if only to prepare a place where she could be with her husband and not get scorned for being in love and to be with her friend. They got together when Asuma died from a man named Hidan. Shino, his first partner and a little known genius at genetics, and Shikamaru, his other partner with an incredible understanding of pathology, neither had any real ties to the village anymore. Everyone hated them for being close to Naruto. Even their own families were nothing more than bigots and in Shino's case they were hypocrites. Sad that two boys were the only ones that saw past his seal. They were outcasts one by something beyond his control and the other two for doing what is right.

Many things had changed since Naruto did not pass, for one is the fact that Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba died. Naruto was a bit down because he could've used Kiba the boy was loyal beyond question and, he too saw past his seal. They died thanks to one Kakashi Hatake whose fault it is for foolishly taking a mission he shouldn't have with Gennin it was a mission Chunin would have had trouble with even with Hatake's help. He hadn't even taught them water walking yet so he had basically walked them straight to Death's door then opened it and pushed them inside. Even Naruto knew that much, thanks to his godfather Jiraiya. He loved the man like a father, but after Sarutobi died he left Konoha. Danzo was declared regent Hokage. So dark days came faster to Konoha. Danzo's first act was to declare Jiraiya a Missing Ninja stating to the public he had abandoned the village. The truth is he only left to find Tsunade his old teammate he would grieve later of the loss of his teacher now though the village needed someone strong with a hard back bone to be the new Hokage.

Naruto sighed, silently thanking Jiraiya for all the man had done for his fucked up little family over the years. He taught them many things. They secretly met every night and Jiraiya taught all he could as often as he could, to everyone Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai along with Shikamaru and Shino. Naruto smirked as he walked past the Hokage's office and grabbed the scroll. It was just too easy with his stealth abilities. He had to catch himself from yawning man it was too easy. Making his way out of the tower he ran to the forest and opened it. He saw only one thing that interested him, a little recipe for a potion called Kensei Zoukyou, it was said to give the drinker incredible abilities it did this by forcibly and painfully opening the bodies potential effectively speeding up evolution. Being a prodigy at Biochemistry and other sciences, he was very interested. He copied down the recipe and looked inside the scroll, nothing else of interest, now to put it back.

Suddenly he felt his arms being grabbed and cuffed. The last thing he felt was a chop to his neck, before everything went black. Naruto awoke to find himself in his home, but it seemed based on his senses that guards are at the door. He immediatly put two and two together. He walked towards his bathroom and shut the door. He removed the toilet lid and found a small black lever, so small and dark, one couldnt find it unless they knew it was there. He smirked slightly as the floor under his shower moved. He jumped down the hole he made log ago. It led to a tunnel and eventually a labratory, where Jiraiya, Shikamaru, and Shino met every night.

He smiled slightly, noting they were already there, waiting for him. "well guys... I may have found something to this power enhancer we were working on... as you know I stole the forbidden scroll and am probably going to get executed, so I have permanently sealed off my way here from my house. It seems our plans are going to be done much sooner than we thought" Naruto said. They  
had been trying to find a formula for power enhancement for years, but had come up short. "Ironically we had the right formula all along, but it seems we weren't using it right we apparently were mixing things in the wrong order." He unsealed the recipe and instructions.

Shikamaru smirked slightly "good... we can have it ready by when?" He wanted it so badly, for many reasons, mostly because he didn't want to be left behind by his only two friends. And by no means was Shikamaru, Naruto, or Shino power hungry, they just wanted to leave, and with this they could.

Kurenai had just been declared an A ranked Missing ninja. Shikamaru knew she would meet him in the sand village. Suna didnt care for Konoha, they hated it, but loved its missing Ninja because no matter how they hate the way Konoha treats their allies it cannot be denied they produce strong nin. They were a perfect base for the moment. Anko had gone with Kurenai secretly, it was assumed she was on a mission, which she was, but she abandoned it. It was time alright. They could leave and take hold of their own destiny.

Jiraiya smirked, Danzo wouldn't be Hokage long. He hated that man, no that thing. He was tempted to kill him, but he couldn't fight all of Konoha, with these three's power enhancer, he could and he would. He would take over Konohagakure and return it to its former glory. He would invite them if they wanted to become Shinobi of the Leaf again, but even he doubted it. They had put too much work into escaping to come back just at the asking.

In three days Shikamaru, Shino, Jiraiya and Naruto had began making it, everything was working, now they were at the last stage, turning it into a high density gas. Naruto had set up a machine, thanks to Shino and Shikamaru helping him. The machine was designed so that it would compress the formula into very dense gas. Naruto was the first to try it. He stepped up to the machine and put the mask on, and  
breathed deeply. For about a minute he breathed the stuff. As soon as he breathed normal oxygen he fainted.

Shikamaru, seeing this was a bit reluctant to use it, but knew it just knocked him out. He breathed in for about thirty seconds, before he backed away and coughed slightly "your next Shino." he coughed out. "It's a little hard breathing after you get it into your lungs. That's what knocked Naruto out."

Shino nodded and just as he put the mask on, the unbelievable happened. The gas exploded, destroyed the surrounding area, it was an unbelievably powerful explosion, felt even in Suna, but it was too far underground to be located exactly. Danzo was scared out of his wits, thinking it was the end of the world, along with the council. Hanzo, in Ame paused in his fight with Pein, but that was all it took for the man to kill him. Gaara felt this and shuddered. Madara was at the valley of the end, wondering if this was a bijuu. No one knew the true reason for this explosion, not even the ones in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was a powerful young man, he was an excellent swordsman, he only had one problem... he was fully blind. This had happened when he tried using Sharingan before he unlocked it, a fool's move. Now his eyes were ever covered in a bandage. Sasuke had long learned he wasn't the best, but he strived to be the best. He constantly trained, and became a legendary swordsman. He is to kenjutsu as Gai is to taijutsu. He could cut a tree easily. His blindness wasn't much of a problem when he learned his affinity, wind. He had such a strong affinity that he could sense the slightest movement in the winds, giving him false sight, but still better than normal eyes still as good as that all is he would give anything to see the sunset again. His hearing was on par with any Inuzuka and he was as good at kenjutsu as one of the seven shinobi swordsmen. However unlike the swordsmen he uses a very deceptive sword type but one that is all to fitting to one born of both his and for one in his condition. He uses a single sided ninja to styled cane sword. By outside appearance it looks simple enough a black cane with a silver ring under the top the top itself has the Uchiha fan with the white made from white opal and the red filled in using a small piece of garnet. If need came to be though he could remove that part with a sharp twist to the left. To open the sword itself he sharply and quickly twisted to the right.

Sasuke had learned the true reason for the massacre it was Danzo. Danzo had them killed through Itachi who was told his family was guilty of treason. Sasuke found out when Danzo talked the whole affair over with his advisors and now he hated Danzo for it, he still wanted to kill Itachi, for the sheer stupidity of listening to the man. The Uchiha clan opposed Danzo's takeover, and tried to stop him, but failed and that was the consequence. He wanted to kill Danzou for causing all his pain, and ran away from Konoha for it. He had left the village he, and so many others, hated, all because of one man. Danzou wasn't a bad leader, no he was very good at positioning his pieces across the board and making them do exactly what he wanted but he was a bad human, he constantly tried to rid shinobi of their emotions, and more than half the time it worked.

Sasuke had been hiding in Kumogakure, as a civilian. In these mountains it was almost like he had his eyes back so much of the wind passed through it was incredible. He hid his bloodline from them, because they'd want him as a Ninja. He was safe from Danzo... though he was not sure how long that would last for now he would train and live. Patience is any easy trait for the blind to pick up all things are possible given enough time. He had met someone named Kirabi who liked to rap although was very terrible at it still Sasuke supposed everyone needs a hobby even if they suck at it. He also got close to a girl named Yugito. He secretly thought she was beautiful the wind showed him that much. He learned they were both Jinchuuriki, and the reason they became close was because he accepted them. Jinchuuriki are starved of attention, therefore they crave it and are very loyal, it's simple psychology.

* * *

Kakashi was a very interesting man he has stark silver hair that sticks straight up. He was a war veteran. He even had lost his eye and kept moving forward. To top it all off he had maintained a relatively good attitude. Life had been good to him most of the time. He had looks, charm, strength, he was the target of many fan clubs, and he would protect his friends, at least that was when he was a man. Now he was a shell, he had failed to protect his team. He was one of the few who kept their emotions with Danzo's training. He was likely as powerful as one of the Sannin, but he never got the chance to fight when he wasn't protecting someone. He had been on a simple C rank mission that's how it all spiraled downhill. It started good he and team's mission was to escort a simple bridge builder back to the Land of Waves. He thought it should be easy enough maybe they would face some bandits it would toughen the kids up. That all went to hell when he encountered the Demon brothers. Kiba quickly knocked out one of them and narrowly avoided being cut by the other. Hinata however took care of the second brother quickly. While Sakura ever the fan girl gushed about how cool "Kiba-kun" was. That is when Kakashi screwed up rather than call for back up he continued on with his team. Next they met up with Zabuza Momochi of the great seven swordsmen and someone dressed as a hunter nin claiming to be called Haku. It was a massacre as far as his students were concerned Zabuza stuck them down before Kakashi could finish Haku. After that he does not know what happened the whole world went red and he killed Zabuza and Haku. They were only doing their job so he honored them and buried them with his team. He was silent for days.

He had blamed Danzou, then Tazuna, then Himself, and then he realized it was all three. He had taken Zabuza's sword and cut Tazuna's arm off he also killed Gato and his would be army for the lying bastard of a bridge builder then he left not even waiting for payment. It was now official the copy-cat nin veteran of a war and a named whispered and regarded on the same level as the rest of the world's legends was pissed. He had punished Tazuna enough. He now had to find and kill Danzou. He vowed to never rest until Danzou was dead he would make the man pay for all of his sins. After he was done with that maybe just maybe he would find peace of some kind. Until then he would never allow the eternal internal torment to stop that would be his own punishment guilt can be a terrible punishment. It can drive even the worst of mankind to try to perform miracles for a simple "You are forgiven" from our own souls. He set off towards Kirigakure, hoping to get their help and help settle the bloodline dispute another way to slowly get rid of his guilt from failure.

He would soon bring down the demon, Danzou, he could guarantee that. Kakashi trained and trained, getting stronger on his way to Kirigakure. He learned how to wield Zabuza's Zanbatou and he could wield it just as good as Zabuza, but he wasn't as experienced, meaning he still wasn't as good with it. What was important though was that for the first time in years he could feel his growth it made him feel good and ashamed. If only he had found this strength before maybe he would not be here now. He met many missing ninja who hated leaf, amazing how being an egomaniac with a god complex will get you so many enemies.

* * *

Shino awoke slowly. He groaned out in pain, his body felt as if it was on fire. He had dealt with worse and could probably move normally. He sat up and winced at the feeling. He felt strange, it wasn't the pain, it was the Kikai bugs. They weren't buzzing as usual, they were silent. He had tried summoning  
one to his finger and to his surprise a spider came out. He opened his mouth slightly and widened his eyes. He didn't expect the gas would affect his bugs as well. At first he internally panicked but he was trained to deal with what life threw at you so that is what he did.

He looked around and noticed he was in a camp, Naruto sat at the fire, Jiraiya sleeping in a tent, and Shikamaru was... sleeping while standing up. Shino, for all his genius couldn't figure out how Shikamaru managed to pass the academy. Seriously it seemed like all the guy did was sleep.  
He sighed slightly as the feeling of his skin being burned died down a bit. "I see your awake... you felt it too didn't you?" Naruto smiled towards him, he almost always had an upbeat attitude, unless it had to do with Danzou, then he was cold and cruel. In fact that is one of the things that drew Shino to Naruto he was insurmountable and unstoppable. Whatever you stuck in his way he would find one way or another to overcome it. In Shino's mind that was Naruto's true strength he would never surrender never give up until he accomplished his goal and only then would he rest for a moment.

"Yeah... Side effect?" Shino asked in a pained tone. Naruto nodded. He wondered how the gas had changed him, and the others. He felt stronger, but he couldn't tell. The way Naruto said it, it seemed like whoever used Kensei Zoukyou got different effects. He sighed and lay back down. "So... where are we?"  
Shino asked. He knew they couldn't be too far from Konoha. As he knew he had not been out for that long his internal clock told him as much as did the spiders that now lie under his skin.

"Oh on the border of wind country and Fire country" Naruto said. Shino stood corrected. He hated when Naruto did that. If he ever assumed something around Naruto, it was quickly proved wrong. It was like Naruto was a hot spot for impossibility. What the world says should work one way Naruto kind of just tilted his head looked at the picture and rearranged things to suit his own needs. It was if, Shino would admit it a touch uncomfortable to be around someone who seemed to be able to change the way reality works when it did not work for him.

The next day was almost normal, they hadn't run into a single missing nin, or hunter nin, which made them feel quite content. Shikamaru had noticed something strange when they took a break. It was noon and the shadows were short. He wished silently that the shadows became longer, and they did, he  
hadn't even used chakra to do so. He wondered what else he could do and thought about becoming a shadow. He was shocked when he literally became a shadow, his own shadow, he was intangible, to anything that wasn't a shadow, he undid the technique and went back to thinking. He wondered about cuts... so he cut his finger and it turned into a shadow, and sowed itself back together this all happened quick, but slower than Naruto's legendary regeneration.

He quickly told the others and Shino told them his Kikai bugs turned into spiders. Naruto just told them he was stronger, and felt a craving for meat now. Not like an aching hunger but kind of a constant nag at the back of his mind even when he had just finished eating.

Shino was trying to figure out his powers, and discovering what caused his kikai bugs to change. He found out when he tensed his wrist, due to a bird landing on it. He saw a white substance shoot out of his wrist, scaring that poor poor bird. It attached to the tree and he instinctively pulled back, to  
his amazement, the white wire didn't snap, it pulled the tree out of the ground by its roots and it shot towards him. He instinctively punched the tree. His fist went right through it and stopped it dead. He told his teammates and Naruto pouted about not finding his yet.

When Naruto found out his it was because of a spar. Shikamaru had planted an explosion seal on a tree and it exploded, sending a piece of the tree through Naruto's stomach. Naruto was shocked when it was absorbed into his body, and nothing came out. He had placed a sample of his blood under a large microscope that he pulled out from kami knows where and gasped. His cells were reproducing and absorbing any foreign cells, increasing his healing. He also found he had godlike speed and strength. His incredible endurance increased even more and he could survive usually fatal hits. His bloodline also enhanced greatly, while before he could only mask himself by sight, and weight, he could now fake someone else's scent, chakra signature, and even bloodlines, at least he could fake having them, his bones were extremely hard, almost Kaguya hard. His muscles were tightly compacted, more than possible for normal humans, making him have a runner's build. He has lost any extra fat he previously had, which was about a half a pound, mainly from his face, He now looked a bit more like Inoichi. He has even higher strength than Shino's.

Now when Jiraiya realized his power he looked in a mirror. He was in a permanent sage mode, and not just a sage mode, but a fully mastered sage mode, all that changed was his eyes. He was as strong as Tsunade now. He realized his other power when writing, he spilled some ink frustrated he mentally wished it would form the right Kanji, it did. Now while most would put this off as a weak ability, in the hands of a seal master, it was deadly, he no longer had to write, the ink would form it for him. His powers weren't as grand as the other's but they did help a lot. In his head he as dancing think of the possibilities for his novels these powers would make him even richer. He wondered what would happen if he tried using sage mode now, but never tested it, not wanting to become a frog.

After about a week of travel, they reached Sunagakure. Naruto got in easily, as did Shikamaru. Shino and Jiraiya had to do an advanced henge. The main reason was they wanted to find Anko and Kurenai fast. The three sixteen year olds were glad they could finally rest, little did they know that there was someone planning on fighting them, sensing their power. His crazed eyes vanished into the night.

* * *

Fenrir: yeah their all sixteen and Jiraiya is a bit younger in this fic.  
Kakashi's position on Danzou is simple... he hates the man and wants to return  
Konohagakure to its former glory, same as Jiraiya, Sasuke is good in this fic,  
so it should be pretty interesting

deathsilver: actually your second... lol... and the reason for the speedy  
relationships is because I'm not really good at getting the pairings together  
slowly, the fic will slow down later


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since they arrived in Suna, and not much had happened, other than Jiraiya getting the shit beat out of him for peeping. They had found Anko and Kurenai, at a dango bar, where no one would ever think to look.  
They rested peacefully and got more acquainted with the locals, knowing they'd be here about a month or so. They had Gaara, who Jiraiya stopped during the Chunin Exams when Sarutobi died. They all had studied what was left of the Kensei Zoukyou, hoping to find an answer to what it did. Naruto, however already had a theory. It increased bloodlines and Affinities, Naruto's henge could be perfect now, he could even fake scents, or Shikamaru's shadow abilities, and Shino's affinity towards bugs, not just insects, and Jiraiya's Toad affinity. It was amazing anything could have such a reaction, to modify cells on the genetic level, but strangely it also improved their bodies. They became faster, and stronger, all of them, while Shikamaru was the weakest in brute strength, he didn't need it. Naruto was the strongest, and fastest, Shino was second in strength, and third in speed. Jiraiya was third strongest and second fastest.

Naruto had been experimenting with his abilities, and was amazed to find how easy it was for him to change his form on the genetic level, nothing he ever heard of resembled anything like this. He even made claws from his hands. He told the others to experiment with theirs. Jiraiya had found he could even create ink from his earth and water affinity. Shikamaru had been experimenting on black holes, but stability. He had only managed to make them have two functions, one was complete destruction of anything that Shikamaru guided it to, the other was storing things. Shino had been working on his spiders, as it turned out They were grand-daddy long-legs. The spiders were usually harmless, however what Shino discovered helped a lot, normally a grand daddy doesn't have long enough fangs to pierce skin, his did.

Gaara had questioned about Shikamaru's abilities, which resembled his own in many ways. Shikamaru constantly came up with excuses to get away from the semi-psycho. Jiraiya had been thinking on something, if the gas strengthened affinities why had Naruto's wind not gone to the level of Shikamaru's shadow. Jiraiya blamed it on not being trained to use it, as he didnt have any wind jutsu, but Naruto didnt complain about the strength and the perfect henges, he loved them beyond belief. He constantly walked around as Shikamaru and usually got caught peeping on women, giving Shikamaru one hell of a reputation.

Shino had been testing his powers, seeing just how far he could go with them, he had Naruto's old stamina, which would put Kage level Ninja to shame, but now Naruto's stamina broke every law of physics he understood, he remembered Naruto running four days in a row without getting tired, the boy had as much stamina as the Ichibi! His strength was better than Tsunade's fake strength. He had noticed that he could control his strength as well.

Naruto never found his limit to his strength. The fact was he could break anything without much effort. Jiraiya decided to test it out, and took him to the Toad realm. He asked Pa to test the kid's strength. Naruto was asked to lift a giant stone frog. Naruto easily lifted the thing, shocking Pa and Jiriaya. They then took him to one nearly five times its size, the result was the exact same. After they had come back Naruto learned he had control, he could easily pull punches that would normally bust a hole in a steel wall and would only bruise slightly. He couldn't however, get his strength down to civilian level.

Shikamaru had noticed he could make solid objects out of shadows. What would Shikamaru do with this incredible power? Use it to make a hammock to sleep in. He always thought about his powers, never really tested them unless needed. He was lazy and sleepy a lot, but they knew why he acted that way, it was simply because he had nothing better to do, and it pissed people off.

Anko and Kurenai were amazed by their powers, and pissed by Jiraiya's constant flirting and peeping. They had asked for the gas, only to be refused, it needed more study and they needed to know what went wrong with it. They had been studying it quite a bit, even the normally lazy Shikamaru, he wanted to know what it did before his wife used it, there might have been another  
stimulant to it.

Sasuke looked straight at his opponent, the Raikage. Normally this would be called treason, but there had been a riot and rebellion. The people of Kumogakure had gotten fed up with his corruption, first the Hyuuga incident and now he was trying to force obedience seals on Yugito and Killer Bee. He was a midget and an idiot, oddly resembling Gato. The only two people in Kumogakure who could stand up to him was Sasuke and Kirabi's brother, A.

Naturally Sasuke and A faced off against the Raikage, and A was out cold. Sasuke was barely hanging on, the third Raikage was a strong person and a swordsman, however he had lightning while Sasuke had wind.

Sasuke slashed down again at the midget and growled, he was too damn fast "HOLD STILL DAMN YOU!" He could feel every movement of the wind, giving him a sort of sight.

Raikage was having trouble himself, the kid was impressive. He jumped back from the sword and twirled his sword, it was a rapier. He went to stab Sasuke, but was blocked, they were both getting tired and they were dead even. He jumped back "what do you say we finish it with one last jutsu?" Raikage smirked. You could actually feel the arrogance rolling off of him. Yes this  
man was definitely similar to Gato.

"Fine by me" Sasuke smirked, knowing he would win this, after all... wind beats lightning... doesn't it?

They both went into hand seals after they sheathed their swords.

"Rai Nami no jutsu" Raikage called out, and a wave of lightning came from his mouth, strange seeing as how most lightning jutsu use hands.

"Kaze Kami no jutsu" Sasuke called out, and suddenly the wind picked up, forming a tornado around him. Buildings were torn apart and the wave of lightning was shredded into nothingness. Sasuke smirked as the former Raikage fell to the ground, dead from the winds shredding his little body.

The people cheered as Sasuke left, putting A onto his shoulders and carrying him to the hospital. The people were happy, though they'd have to rebuild, it was worth it, they had a new Raikage, and his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Damn... Mei go get help... NOW!" Kakashi yelled over the screams of the people. Yagura had been rebelled against and unleashed Sanbi onto them, of course Yagura was still in control, but that was much worse than the original Sanbi being in control. Kakashi had helped Mei Terumi and several other try to kill the beast, but it seemed to only anger it. Kakashi couldn't use his ultimate Jutsu until everyone got out of the way.

Mei nodded slowly, this was a do or die moment, and she'd rather not die, she knew what Kakashi was going to do, and boy was it risky.

"No... I got a better Idea..." Kakashi said startling Mei.

Kakashi jumped off towards Yagura before she could do anything to stop him. He had learned long ago what a full powered bijuu could do. Kakashi yelled at the beast "Hey Yagura your target's over here" with that Yagura charged towards Kakashi, and Kakashi leapt off towards the water.

As they entered the water Yagura's annoying voice echoed out "HA fool you lured me to my best area to fight... your an idiot" Yagura said arrogantly, forgetting one thing about elements.

"Not so much Yagura... you are going to die..." Kakashi started making hand signs for Raikiri and yelled out "RAIYA NO JUTSU!" As a normal Raikiri would, it formed in his hands and he charged at Yagura until they were a little over a hundred feet apart. Suddenly Kakashi pointed the Raiya towards Yagura and it shot out from his hand, In his bijuu form he was too slow to dodge, it was practically going as fast as Gai without his weights. Yagura's body suddenly jolted as it was shocked and the shock multiplied due to the water, nearly one million volts through his body, Yagura couldn't handle his bijuu form anymore and regressed back to human, where he was electrocuted instantly.

Mei saw this and ran to Kakashi, she supported him by her shoulder, and he was in desperate need of medical attention. But the terror had passed now all that was left was to get the new Mizukage back into decent health.


End file.
